Agent
by Mysterious-Nights
Summary: Sofia Galventíra and Micheal Layer enter Godric's nest during a party for his return from the Fellowship, to stop a bomber; Sofia works for a secret agency that even the American government don't know about, that will soon try to end her. Godric helps the woman he is falling for by working with her and rouge agents to take them down but, where will fate take all of them? OC/G & E/S
1. Division

**I hope you all enjoy my newest story! I have been working hard on it. The scene takes place right before the bombing in Godric's nest in season 2. Though it will not follow the shows story line. I hope to eventually have Godric/OC. **

**I sadly do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. I only own Sofia and Micheal and any future characters that i may introduce. **

**I took the idea from a show called "Nikita", I used the secret Agency called Division but made it into my own kind of black ops. The story line isn't enough to be called a crossover. I also posted on my profile the pictures of Sofia and Micheal, though they are stars from the show; they are under different names. Please check out the photos to get an idea of who and what they look like! **

**Please follow, favorite, and subscribe! **

As I began running towards the car, hoping to reach the house in time before it was a pile of rock and derby; my partner Micheal chased after me. Once we were in we speed off into the night, our swat team was just on our tail. We arrived at the house as soon as we saw the van that contained our murderers. I sent five swat to eradicate the van as the others followed me. On the side of the house waiting for my signal all of the men surrounded the house waiting and watching as Micheal and I were about to enter the doorway. Sweat was beating down Micheal's face, as much as he would deny it; he was scared to enter the house with a bomber. I remember when he first learned about all the supernaturals that were out there; especially vampires, he was scared shitless. How else could he react? How would you feel if you found out a creature you loved to watch on movies or read about was actually real? Micheal has always been open minded, that was something I loved about him. Especially in this job you needed to be. We have been partners for three years now. Yet, it feels like only yesterday he was a newbie walking into the office and being assigned my partner from our Agency. I looked at the man with dark brown eyes and light brown hair, he was muscular and about 5'10" with a smile that could charm any person. With my fern green eyes glancing over him I gave him a reassuring smile. With that he grabbed his gun out of the holster. I zipped up my red leather jacket and examined my black combat boots making sure the knife was still attached in it, I made the signal showing all men to be on alert; that we were going in. I grabbed my gun and went in.

"Excuse me. If I could have your attention. My name is Luke McDonald, I'm a member of the fellowship of the sun; and I have message from Reverend Ste-"

"FREEZE!" I yelled out. All the vampires eyes shifted from Luke to Micheal and I. They looked rather angry, confuse or relieved that we have come. Luke then began to unzip his jacket at that moment and all the vampires fangs became visible. "Luke, don't make another move!"

"Why should I listen to you! Steve Newlin sent me here. TO. KILL. THESE. MONSTERS. They are getting what they deserve."

"But, are you? Do you deserve to die, so you can hurt just two or three of these people? Luke I nee-"

He cut me off and began to yell, "They are not people! They are devils of the night, they kill with no regrets!"

"And what about you! Look at yourself. You are going to kill them with no regrets and Steve isn't going to regret your death as well. Luke.." I put my gun in the air and slowly placed it on the floor. I slowly began to walk towards him, all eyes were on me. He took a step back and I continued to speak to him, trying to disband this situation as quickly and calmly as possible.

"..What would your momma and daddy say? Think of your little brother Robby. Do you want them to hear that you were a suicide bomber that Steve sent to kill? Luke, think to yourself for a second. If you press that button who are you hurting more the entire population of vampires? Or your family? Do you remember when your mom used to bring you to my cousin, Evan's house, and you, him and I used to play cops and robbers? How you and me were always the cops, saving the day putting crime to an end? You remember that feeling you would get when you did good?" I was standing right in front of him at that moment.

Luke began to tear up. "Stop. STOP. You know NOTHING. My life has meaning now... but that feeling isn't here."

"Good. That's good, let it all out. Give me the detonator and I promise you this will all go away. Just give it to me." He reached his hand out, placing the detonator in my hands. He feel to his knees and began to cry. I signaled Micheal to tell the bomb squad to enter.

* * *

Micheal grabbed the Walkie-Talkie, "Squad 87 enter two men. Situation diffused, wait for further action."

Two bomb squad agents entered diffusing the bomb on him which took a matter of minutes. As the two men carried the bomb jacket and detonator out. I began to handcuff Luke soothing his anxiety. Three officers came in, one being the chief.

"Thank you for your assistance, tonight you have saved many lives and we owe it all to you and your courageous act. If you will now excuse me I will take the young man into interrogation." He nodded towards me before taking Luke just then I called after the Chief.

"Hey Delgado! Thought you might like this." I unzipped my jacket and lifted up my white tank top and took the voice recorder off of my stomach where it had been taped. I threw the box that had the recording of his confession in it.

Chief Delgado caught it in one swift hand movement, "You never seem to fail me, Agent. I will take it into evidence." He left after that.

A man that stood about 5'8" with brown hair and stormy blue/green eyes approached me, he didn't look any older than the age 17 at most. He held my gun in his hand saying, "I believe this is yours, Agent..."

"Galventíra, Sofia Galventíra. And you are?"

"I am Godric. Thank you for saving our lives tonight. I am forever in your debt. You not only restored peace between the fellowship and us but, in my home as well." He handed me the gun, I took it and placed it my holster.

"I was only doing my job, Sheriff." He looked at me in shock. Was it because I addressed him as Sheriff?

"Miss Galventíra, how do you know I am a sheriff?"

"With all do respect I am not an idiot. I know you're the Sheriff of area 9. I have supernatural friends not only vampires. The field I work in, I need to know who and what I am dealing with."

"And who is it you work for?" He asked in curiosity.

"Division." With that I smiled at him, and put my finger to my lips to tell him to keep quiet about it. I walked towards Micheal and began to make way towards the door as everyone watched us depart, I turned around and said softly. "I will see you around, Godric."

"Very soon, Agent."


	2. Which Witch is Which?

**Here's is the back story of Division, Sofia and even a little Micheal. We soon will be seeing Godric and more action will be coming up soon! Enjoy**

I got into the car with Micheal; I started the car and drove off, leaving 783 Merrick Lane. Once Micheal and I got to the house we shared, we couldn't help but, celebrate. Micheal and I have lived together for four years, a year after he moved in he joined division. He was one of the most promising male agents Division had ever seen. After a year he was promoted and became a field agent, I began to mentor him. I told him what gun to use in certain situations, different hand on hand fighting tactics all the way down to what to wear to go undercover. Division's leader, Jackson, noticed this and asked if we would become partners. We both jumped on the offer knowing that it would be easier cause we already know how we work together and we would never have that fear of 'What if he/she doesn't have my back' crap. In Division there is a major conflict with Agents and recruits having an intimate relationship, they believe it's a sign for trouble. Jackson was hesitant at first to accept Micheal for a field test due to the fact that he thought Micheal and I living together meant we were more than "just friends." I love Micheal and he loves me but as a family. Our families are friends, we spend holidays together. My mom was- or is, the most well known agent in all of Division even, internationally. She has taught me everything I know and that made me the top agent and allows me to do whatever I please, with whomever, and wherever I want. Micheal's family think he does a government job like CIA but, they don't know what he really does just because it would put them in harms way.

In order to become a Division agent or even know about it, is top secret. You either know someone or are taken under their wing. A few years back their was a woman named Nicole, she was picked up by division after being caught stealing Narcotics from a pharmacy by the NYPD. Division managed to get her, clean her up and offered her a spot saying she would make an excellent addition. She accepted. Soon she and I graduated together, we were great friends. She didn't like how she came second in the ranking but, it seemed to never bother her. Division covers everything for you, house, car, clothes, money anything you want. You got it. Just as long as you did your missions. Nicole started to fall in love with another agent. They both went off the grid and became rouges. After the massive man hunt we found her and her lover, Agent Tomas LaCova. Tom didn't survive the bullet wound. Nicole has been trying to take down Division ever since.

Division has always been like a CIA or black ops for the supernatural world. We are a very top secret organization, funded by people higher than the government. Who those people are? We have no clue. We are what you can call the Vampire Authority but, for all kinds. We outrank the Authority, we make decisions for the Fae, Vampire, Were, Shifter, Demon, Phoenix, human, witch, mermaid and so many more communities. We do all jobs from Fellowship of the Sun take downs to a rouge vampire terrorizing a village. Since Micheal and I are highly ranked we roll with the 'Big Boys' as people call it. We do the dangerous missions, and haven't failed once.

A lot of people say, opposites attract and I do believe that applies to us. How many people are Shifter/Fire Faerie hybrids with brown eyes and brown hair that stand at 5'10" like, Micheal; who are friends with a Natural Witch/Elemental Fae that have dark brown hair with fern green eyes who is on the rather short side of about 5'3", such as myself. I bet their aren't any.

Being what we are calls for major differences; for example, Micheal leaves during a full moon and shifts to whatever animal he chooses, his blood taste like exotic spices, he can control heat and fire, he barley drinks water (Cause it can weaken him), quick temper and he can turn his whole body into one raging flame. I on the other hand am completely opposite to him, I can see the past/future/present, I control all elements (air, water, fire, and earth), can see spirits, telekinesis, telepathy, teleportaion, I am able to fly and cast spells/curses. Yet, somehow him and I can fit each other so well.

As much as we are loyal to division there are something we will not tell them, people have underestimated the power of both of our families. My ancestor Antonia Gavilán de Logroño, was burned in 1610 by vampires for witchcraft. Many said she was consorting with devil, but honestly how would a midwife and a healer consort with "Satan" when no one even knows who she was or what she did. My family from Spain couldn't bear the shame of having the Gavilán name; therefore it was changed to Galventíra. They left Logroño and started a new life Valladoid. My family soon moved to Galicia, my mother left not wanting anything to do with magic. She met my father, a prince of the Elemental fae. Soon after had me, my mom was forced into division. She never saw my father again yet, I still did. I went with my family in Galicia, Spain. I lived with my five uncles and two aunts, we were beaten and raped when we didn't obey. We were nothing to them. I became pregnant at the age of 18 by a man my uncle set up for me, my aunts tried to help me but my uncle Luis said it was the only way to continue or legacy of Witches, that two of the most powerful names in witch history, Bishop and Galventíra, would create a great witch. I had my daughter, Katalina, she was the only thing that kept me alive. I fled Galicia, I met up with my mother; she had just retired from agent and took us in. She watched Katalina for me until my father took her to her realm and protected her for me. I joined division as my mother had but, only by choice not by fleeing my own blood, like my mother did cause of my uncles. No one knows about Katalina, except for my mother, father and Micheal, my family in Galicia believe she is dead and I am as well. I hope it stays that way. They breed us like we are cattle, the pick the best of the group and mate as if they are savages. I will not have my daughter go through what I endured. When I chose to leave division is the day I will get my daughter back for good and I know she will look the same as I left her when she was four years old even though its been almost four years since then. There are reasons why Division must not know of these thing, there are things from Micheal's past they don't even know but if they ever found out we do not know what they will do or how they will react and that is a chance we both can't afford to take.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. Galicia, and Logrono are still place in Spain. Valladoid I am not sure of if it is still around, my family is from Valladoid but moved away from there in the 1600s due to the Spanish Inquisition to another region. Please Review, Follow and Favorite! I will be posting the next chapter soon. **


	3. Hotel Camillia

_Three months later: Godric and Eric in Godric's nest_

"ERIC!" Godric called out for his child.

It's been three months since the whole fellowship fiasco. When Nan caught wind of the situation she jumped on the first plane to Dallas, she of course was only to throw out pointless threats and bitch about her job. She fired Godric from his position of Sheriff of Area 9; not even the King of Texas could convince her otherwise. That was until Sofia heard about it and met Nan in her hotel room at Hotel Camillia along with Godric, Eric, Isabel and Stan. Nan thought she was a pointless human who was standing up for Godric, until Sofia made it very clear she demanded respect.

_Flashback:_

_"Good evening Nan. Pleasure to meet you." Sofia walked in with dark wash blue skinny jeans, brown knee high boots and a white causal Lana Del Rey v-neck. _

_"You called this meeting, so what the fuck is it." Nan of course was in a pissed off mood. she leaned back in her chair showcasing her silver tipped heels as if the vampires would jump in fear, even though they all secretly hoped she would rub it against her leg so she would burn herself._

_"Stan, Isabel, Eric, Godric, good to see you all are well." Sofia nodded at them as they did the same in return for her. They were all intrigued by her, her blood seemed to sing to them and she was much to formal and classy to be human unless she was very disciplined. She was soft spoken with melodious voice that could calm anyone, yet she had the firmness and authority in her voice as well that showed you who was in charge. Nan decided to cut in with her annoying voice. "Can I help you?!"_

_"Well yes, I heard that Godric has had his position taken away from him, I am requesting you put him back in his place." _

_"Why should I listen to you, human. What are you going to do? Godric, did you glamour her into fighting MY decision!" She gave a pointed yet, disgusted look towards Sofia as she yelled at Godric._

_"No he didn't glamour me, due to the fact I cannot be glamoured. I also do find it rude you do not do as I say," Sofia leaned dangerously close to Nan before speaking again,"It was not an option, it was an order."_

_Nan let her fangs come down, to cause the girl to flinch. Sofia stood her spot and didn't even blink at the sight of Nan's was as if Nan caused no fear for her. Everyone became deadly silent, watching with anticipation of what would happen next.  
_

_"Just who the fuck do you think you are! I am older than you, I AM YOUR SUPERIOR. I can rip your throat out in a mere second, yet you stand here and mock me. Now get out of my face before I eat you for dessert, and I bet you are delicious." If Nan could get anymore closer to Sofia without skin contact she would have. Godric want to help Sofia and was about to intervene when Sofia telepathically told him, to not make a move. How she manage to speak to him without being his child or maker was beyond him but, he responded with an okay and sat on edge just like everyone else, watching the exchange.  
_

_"I may not be old but, I am superior to you. I can mock you all I want and there is nothing you can do about it.I would never give my blood to some power hungry scrawny little bitch who thinks just because the AVL put, her face on every billboard of America she runs everyone. You take orders from authority, and the authority takes orders from my people, so before you can come to me and yell at me as if I were a human who lack intelligence, mark my word, WATCH. YOUR. STEP. I am Sofia Galventíra from Division, I have orders from Jackson, the head of Division, to demand Godric his place as sheriff back to him. Those who step in my way or merely piss me off are in risk of being staked and I am allowed to do as I please. Now get out of my face before I have a couple of V addicts come in here and eat you for dessert."_

_Nan retracted her fangs and put her down in shame and humiliation, Stan quietly said, "Now this is my type of girl." Eric smirked at the sight of a woman of 5'3" yelling at a 5'10" 600 year old Vampire. _

_Sofia smiled at her and said, "Don't take it to heart, that is if you have one. You'll be fine, excluding the embarrassment and all. Perhaps you'll be fond of me one day, I may even grow on you."_

_"I prefer cancer."_

_"Good thing you cannot get it, so I guess you will have to settle with me instead." Sofia pat Nan's back and winked. She bent down to pick up her bag which gave Stan, Godric and Eric and nice view of her plump, firm ass. _

_"Get the fuck out. ALL OF YOU. Godric, you are Sheriff again. Isabel you're his second in command. Stan you're still the dim witted ass we all hate and Viking get the fuck back to your post. Fucking imbeciles." Everyone left the room and cleared out into the hallway. _

_They made their way toward the lobby in silence. Stan turned to Sofia, "If you're ever looking for a good time you know where to find me." As he walked away he winked at her causing Sofia to give one of Pam's famous smirks and raised eyebrow look, Eric thanked Sofia and Isabel thanked her as well and gave Sofia her number and quick conversation in Spanish before departing with Stan and Eric. Godric turned to Sofia and smiled at her, he felt more happy than he had in a very long time.  
_

_He looked into her eyes and spoke to her softly, "Thank you for that, even though you didn't have to do. You have done so much for me, just know you always have friends in Dallas. Will you be here for long?"_

_"I tend to go where my missions go. I do have an apartment not to far from here as well. I hope to see you around soon. It has been a pleasure to meet you and call you a friend."_

_Godric was interested in her, something was different. It wasn't how Eric felt about her, to use her or even Stan, how he wanted to fuck her. He felt like he knew her and didn't want to let go of her. _

_"Here is my number, if you ever need anything don't hesitate to call or text me. You stay safe Godric, I don't want to hurt your pride by saving you again." She laughed softly causing Godric to move closer to her as if she drew him towards her. _

_"As long as I can see you again, I wouldn't mind." She blushed hard, and nodded. Godric pulled her into a hug and softly brushed his lips upon her cheek. Still holding each other he gazed into her eyes and wondered what was she. He leaned down and kissed her softly, he gave her a small peck on the lips to keep her lingering. Her soft lips curled into a smile. As they dropped hold of each other, Sofia looked up at him wanting to kiss him again; she was never this out of control. He made her think irrationally and cloud her judgement causing her to only think about him but, she wouldn't show that._

_She smiled and said, "Until we meet again." She walked away._

_Breathlessly and in amazement Godric whispered, "Until then, min kara."_

_ Godric watched her get into the black Jaguar and drive away, he exited the hotel and got in the car with his nest mates and child and drove off into the night only thinking of her. _

_End of_ Flashback.

"Are you ready?" Godric turned to see his child admiring himself in the mirror.

"Yes, Father. Is Isabel coming too?"

"She said she had business to attend to but would make it to the party as well."

"Why do I have the feeling going to Russell Edgington's Royal Ball is a bad idea." Eric began to fiddle with his tie, trying to tighten it without wrinkling it.

Godric walked into the room more and was behind Eric staring at him through the mirror, "I know Eric. We have to stay on his good side whether or not we like it."


	4. Party in Mississippi

**Sofia's dress is Miss. Universe 2010's evening gown, Miss. Mexico.**

**Isabel's dress was worn by Lea Michele at the 2012 Grammy's called the, "Marchesa illusion dress." **

_Sofia and Isabel in Sofia's safe house  
_

I spun around in my ball gown waiting for Isabel to reveal hers. I looked into the mirror and looked at the long floor length evening gown. The dress was blood red with beaded red belt around my waist and continuing over my shoulder to make a sash. I was in love with this dress, the way it looked on me, the style, the color I was in love. Isabel spent a massive amount of time on my hair, since it's very curly; we ended up making a french braid around my whole head and putting the rest into a bun in the center. While Isabel was in the bathroom I placed flowers from the Fae realm that were off white and small and placed them in the braid. As I looked in the mirror I couldn't even recognize myself. This was how my father would want me to be, being the next in line for the throne put a lot of pressure on me and him.

My smoky eyes and dolled up face made me look like an actual princess even if I didn't want to be one, It wasn't a choice. Russell is one of my father's close friends, he and I talk here and there and he knows how I feel about taking over the throne. I know people call him crazy, but it's his determination that I admire. He goes for something he believes him and doesn't stop, even he thinks irrationally. Russell is like an uncle to me, he also happens to know about Natalia. When I had Katalina Russell and Talbot were like two uncles she never had, they love her like their own even if Russell saying, 'She is so cute that he could eat her' is lie we still keep a watchful eye on him; Yet, he would never try to hurt her, cause as much as he will deny it to outsiders, he loves her like a father does his own kin. When Russell asked me to go his ball, I couldn't refuse. Russell knows how to party. Point blank.

When I text Isabel if she was going to attend, we decided to meet up. We went dress shopping together, like a girls day- or night for that matter. She told me how they still talk about me in the house, especially Stan, which is weird cause he never likes anyone. I really did like Isabel, she was different. She had the same mentality as me. Eric, well he was a bit creepy but he's a warrior you can tell by his fierce loyalty to Godric. Speaking of Godric, he is utterly amazing. He was so kind yet, so wise; the way he had kissed me and spoke to me it gave me chills, the good kind too.

I heard the door open and out stepped Isabel in a gorgeous silver dress that was floor length and was see through yet, had sequences covering her chest. It was a daring dress but she pulled it off. Her hair was pulled back into an up-do with dark fierce looking make up, that made her look absolutely amazing.

"¿Te gusta?"(_You like it?)_ She said smiling as she grabbed her clutch.

"¿Me gusta? ¿Es una broma? Todos los ojos estarán puestos en ti esta noche, señorita. Trate de no dejar que babean demasiado." (_Do I like it? Are you joking? All eyes will be on you tonight, Miss. Try not to let them drool too much.__) _I said to her taking one final look in the mirror.

"Sólo si prometes no dejar que Godric babear todo esta noche, ya que el vestido es manera de bonito para ser arrancado a pedazos mientras que embelesa.' _(Only if you promise not to let Godric drool all over you tonight, because that dress is way to pretty to be ripped to shreds as he ravishes you.) _Isabel laughed at her own statement. I turned bright red as she smiled at me and winked opening the door. I followed out the door a head of her, as she stared at me waiting for a response. The driver opened the door for me, I sighed and said breathlessly.

"If only."

* * *

We got on the compound, after being checked we entered the building. Isabel said she was going to look for her nest mates. I looked around and saw Talbot in a dark purple blazer and black slacks along with Russell in a black suit, both were talking to a guard.

"Why good evening gentlemen. I am at your service your Majesty." They both quickly spun around. Talbot shrieked my name and hugged me.

"OH! Darling! I have missed you so much! How have you been? Is all well? Anyone new in your life? A man?" Talbot bombarded me with multpile questions.

"Talbot, honey, let the girl be. I think the most important question is why haven't you visited in so long? We missed you so." Russell said as Talbot nodded in agreement.

"I know, it has been a while. I miss you guys too."

"Oh, pish-posh, lets join the party and catch up!" Talbot on my right side looped his arm into the crook of my elbow and Russell on my left, holding my hand. We descended the staircase laughing, remembering old times. I felt the crowd's eye beating upon us, watching us come down from the balcony of the second floor to the ballroom.

* * *

_Godric's POV _

I stood with my child, Stan, and Isabel. We all were talking when we noticed everyone had turned their head towards the stairs. We followed their gaze, I then saw a true beauty in stunning red surrounded by Russell and Talbot. I couldn't see her recognize her at first but, I found it strange to see Russell in this manner, no one could believe it. It then dawned on me, it was Sofia.

"There she is! I thought I lost her when I said I was looking for you." Isabel was smiling, while looking at her.

"That's where you were? With her!" Stan moved towards Isabel, jealous that he wanted Sofia.

Sofia had always interested me, she was so beautiful. All I wanted to do at this moment was run up to her and kiss her again like at the hotel. I wanted to hold her and protect her, I wanted to make love to her and call her mine. I have never felt this way about anyone, in all of my two thousand years. I also knew that Stan wanted to do the same.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, making their way to my left to the bar, all the vampires watched her out of the corner of their eye. Russell was never this way with anyone except Talbot. I assumed everyone had the same question as I did, "What effect did she have on them?" I resumed my conversation with my child, trying to not make it obvious she has peaked my interest. Isabel left the group to talk to her.

Soon I felt her approached our group, her angelic voice caused me to turn around and face her. She was so beautiful and delicate yet, so powerful and ruthless.

"Good evening, Godric. How do you do?" She looked at me and only me. Ignoring Stan and Eric's stairs.

"I am fine, you look absolutely breath taking as always." I raised her hand to my lips and kissed it softly. I pulled my lips away and saw a rosy pink spread across her cheeks. We still help each others hand, staring into each others' eyes. I knew she felt the same way as I do towards her.

"May I ask you for this dance?" She nodded at me. The last slow song ended as a fast pace old Swedish traditional song began to play called, "Nylandspojkarna."

The minute we got onto the dance floor we began to dance, we danced well together. She moved at the right pace and seemed very experienced. We laughed as we danced when she step on my foot at one point or when I made a face at her when she giggled at my face when I saw how well she danced. Towards the end of the song we didn't noticed the people surrounding us, clapping. We were to much into the dance and our song we seemed to forget where we were.

After the song, Talbot came up to us saying how well we danced. Then gave a "I-knew-it-look" towards Sofia. Everyone resumed to dancing and chatting. Russell had invited Eric, Isabel and I to sleep here for the day, along with Sofia. He claimed we were the only vampires he seemed to tolerate and enjoyed our company as well as Sofia did.

Everyone began to depart the mansion. Sofia and I walked outside towards the courtyard.

"It is a beautiful night." I looked up at the stars, walking beside her holding her small delicate hand.

"Yes it is. Godric can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

She sighed and faced me. She looked at me with her fern green orbs and said softly, "Why did you plan to meet the sun? I felt it radiate off of you when I confronted Nan about your position as sheriff. Why would you want to do something, that would hurt people you love? You are so kind and gentle, so wise and powerful and yet you would put that on the line. Why, Godric. Why?" She had tear filled eyes staining to fall from her eyes but, she seemed to refuse to let them fall. Her question hit me like a ton of bricks. Did it really effect her?

"I thought two thousand years was enough, I thought it was time to leave. I gave up my position and was ensured that Eric was safe. That night you went to Nan was the day I planned on meeting the sun, but that moment we shared in the lobby changed something in me, this strange feeling. It was as if I was obliged to stay alive. I believed that being immortal was a curse, that we were the abominations. I have now changed my out look and now know it was my fate to be this way. That all happened when we kissed. Something in me changed." She looked down and I saw a tear fall. I pulled her into a hug, wanting to comfort her. We stood in a silence holding each other, until she spoke.

"I feel it to, this pull between us. It scares me; do I fight it or do I follow it? I do not know. Just that night when we spoke telepathically and I felt your sadness and guilt, it hurt me as well. Don't ever think of such a thing again. There are others who need you." We were still in a hug when she said this. I smiled at her feeling the same way I do but upset that my thinking was irrational at the time. I looked at her and stared at her, I slowly leaned down and kissed her. Our lips moved rhythmically, I swept my tongue against her bottom lip and her lips parted. The kiss became more passionate yet, it was so gentle and loving; something I never experienced. Her hands were encircled around the nape of my neck, as my hands were on her lower back.I wanted to take this slow, this was a woman I didn't want to rush, she was something else. She was something new, something exotic, something I needed. We both broke the kiss and stared at one another, she smiled and I smiled in return. She gave a slow but tender peck on my lips and looked at me saying, "Lets, go back inside. They must wonder where we are and dawn is in an hour."

She grabbed my hand and walked in front of me, before we entered the house I spun her around I kissed her again.

"I want you, Sofia." She kissed my cheek and ran her hands up my chest and then gripped my shoulders, "I know you do, but there are things about me, you don't know. That you must know before I could be yours. I don't want to you to walk into the unknown."

"Everything I feel for you, everything about us is unknown. I promise we will have each other. I don't care as long as you are mine."

She nodded and rubbed my hand with her thumb, "Lets go inside, il mio amore." _(my love)_ She nodded and followed.

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**I'm so excited about the first step in Godric and Sofia's relationship! **

**Next chapter will have some secrets revealed as well as some shockers for the future!**

**Can't wait! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Party in Mississippi pt 2

_Third person_

Sofia laid on the bed asleep in the room Russell gave to her as a child when he first met her. She walked into the room almost in tears when she saw her bed left the way it last was when she stayed here. This was her last memory before she was robbed of her childhood when she was forced to go to Spain. The room was cream colored, with a light yellow poster bed with a canopy. A chandelier hung in the middle of the room, the ceiling had paintings of stars, with fairies that glowed in the dark when the lights shut off. She smiled at the room before she took off her dress, makeup and undid her hair. She looked in her drawers finding clothing that had been brought for her. She left her red bra and panty set on before throwing a gray loose fitting tank top on. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

_Russell's Mansion: Sofia's room, sundown in few minutes._

_SPOV_

I woke up to the sound of a cracking noise, then I heard the noise of a thud like a body dropping to the ground. I got out of bed, grabbing my Beretta 92FS Inox out my holster that was strapped to my leg the previous night. I exited the room looking around. I then reached the balcony that over looked the front entrance. I saw a dead man lying on the floor, one of the guards. I saw the killer standing over him staring at him then doing a quick eye sweep. I moved back in the hallway deciding to take the back stairwell. As I moved down the step, I decided to to fight him with the element of surprise.

As he heard my foot step he bent down to reach one the guard's gun, before he could I pointed the gun to his head.

"Don't think even try it. Put your hands where I can see them."

The man put both hands up in the air and in one swift movement turned around grabbing hold of my gun. I fired shots at the floor. I then kicked him in the knee cap trying to knock his knee out. He managed to pull the gun away from me causing it to slide on the floor.I threw the first punch, hoping my hand to hand combat wouldn't fail me.

I hit him in the side of his temple with the back of my fist, he grabbed my arm spinning me around as if putting me in a half nelson but ended up kicking my back making me to fall on the floor. I quickly got back up kicking him in the chest and pushing the palm of my hand to his nose, breaking it. He took a few steps back holding his nose before looking at me, running to jump on me. Before I knew it he was on top of me and punched me across the jaw. Punching him repeatedly until I then hit him with my elbow making him falter, taking my chance I rolled over to get on top of him punching him the cheek bone. He shot me with a ball of air, flying back smashing into wall. I got up and saw him charging for me, quickly I turned myself into a puddle of water and appeared behind him slamming his face into the wall.

I ran towards my gun but he teleported in front of me, towering over my small figure he picked me up and teleported causing me to drop on the floor as he slammed me down with his body weight he teleported on top of me. I set my body on fire causing him to jump off, on his hands and knees I kicked him in the jaw. On his knees I round-house kicked him; dodging it, he grabbed my foot and pulled me down towards him, slapping me across the face. I knew my eyes changed a cloudy red, just like it always did when I was angry. I felt fire come to my hands and I pressed my hand against his face. Getting up I grabbed his arm kicking his shoulder, during his moment to gain his composure "I wouldn't move if I were you, flick of the wrist and I will break it."

I pushed him on to his stomach, I bent down towards him shoving me knee into his back to hold him into place. "Who do you fucking work for?!" I said tightening my grip on his arm, he yelled in pain. "TELL ME."

"Enough!" I voice filled the room. Russell. Standing with Talbot, Isabel, Godric and Eric in front of the dining room. "Sofia, relax he works for your father. He was checking the grounds to see if there were anything that could harm your father for when he arrived. He called me just after you fell asleep informing me. I was gonna tell you when you woke up. You fight like a pro, quite impressive. Even to me. I thought you were going to kill him, after all he is the best fae warrior."

"How long have you been watching?" I gritted through my teeth.

"Since you put the gun to his head."

"Fucking dick." I directed it towards Russell, furious that he just stood there watching me fight for his enjoyment.

"I had to see how strong you were. Now I know you are highly skilled just like your mother was during Division. Now, please let the man go. Now." He commanded.

I jerked the guy's arm away from me, groaning from the pain in his arm I pushed my knee down a little harder on his back as I stood up. "This isn't over, you'll pay for my cut on my cheek."

"Now get cleaned up before your father's arrival. I highly doubt he would find it appropriate for the princess of the Elemental Faes to meet him in only a tank top and underwear." Russell said with a look of compassion in his eyes.

The man I had just fought stood up, bowing to me. "My apologies, Princess. I did not know it was you. You fight like a warrior."

I did a quick scan of his body, smiling at the injuries I caused him. "Looks, like I still got it. Talbot will you join me?" I turned around walking towards the stairs, picking up my gun. Talbot followed me, nagging me about how I get here less than a day and I manage to put shell casing in his floor; that it would be hard to removed the imprint of it on the floor , dent in his wall and don't even get me started on the blood that landed on the carpet.

* * *

_Third POV_

Sofia went into the shower as, Talbot restocked Sofia with hair products, make up and outfits for a week. Sofia washed her hair in the shower, and sang a soft melody. Godric came into the room, he heard her in the bathroom in the adjoining room. He walked around waiting for her, the way she sang was like a string of happiness surrounding the air. It was a light and playful melody; the water stopped and he decided to sit on the bed with his slacks and dress shirt with two open buttons, the tie lying next to him.

Sofia dried herself off walking into the room. She opened the door with her eyes closed and towel drying her hair leaving everything exposed, but who cares no one was in here. She sand her melody louder and walked right past Godric. Godric eyed her, not knowing if she knew he was there but, she was to beautiful to ignore. Her breasts were perky and perfect B cups and her ass was rounded and firm just like he had imagined. She had a tattoo of ancient Gaelic writing under her breast, she was toned as well. His thoughts had vanished when he heard her gasp.

"Godric! Stop eye fucking me. What are you doing?" She used the towel to cover her.

She was adorable with her blushed cheeks and attempt at trying to cover herself. "Forgive me, I wanted to see you but-"

"It's fine."

She looked in the mirror and her face darkened, "What an asshole. Now I have to present myself with bruised and cut up body to my father. I hope Russell and Talbot have the ingredients to whip up a little potion to heal myself to some degree."

She had fought like a trained assassin out there. It was tough Godric watching her get beat up a bit, but the fact she had taken out Kaelin, one of the most toughest fae warriors was impressive to everyone. Her tactics and skill were swift and smooth, it turned Godric on. She was his kind of woman.

"I could heal it if you want."

"What do you mean?"

"If you drink my blood, it will heal your wounds. Though it does have-"

"-Side effects, I know."

"It is up you. You are to precious to stay injured I cannot bare it. Please, take it."

"I can't. I told you there are things you don't know about me. I drink your blood, and we are bound. You will learn stuff about me and you will not want to stay trust me. I thank you but, I can't put you through that."

Godric strode up to Sofia and kissed her hard, wanting her to forget everything and just think of her and him. His fangs came out and nipped her lip, her blood tasted amazing. It was like the sweetness of a fairy yet, the spiciness of a witch. He felt his bulge growing, aching to be touched; only having a towel to cover herself she lost herself and dropped hold of it. His hand cupped her breast and squeezed and he kissed her down her jawline to her neck. Moaning, she through head back. It felt right, she felt this connection with him she never felt before, like he was made for her. Her hands slowly made their way down to his bulge, slowly kneading it, he lifted her legs around his waist and sat on the bad. She pushed him on his back kissing his chest and touching him. Every touch, made him burn even more in lust for her. He placed her on her back telling her how he wanted to make love to her, how he constantly thought of her, how beautiful she was. He reached down to touch her wet core, then the unexpected happened.

_Flashback (Sofia)_

_Sofia was pushed against the floor, on her back. Her uncle's friend reaching for her female parts.  
_

_"Deberías haberme escuchado." **("You should have listened to me.")**  
_

_"¡Lo sé! Sólo deja, por favor! Duele. Te lo suplico!" **("I know! Just stop, please! It hurts. I beg you!")**  
_

_"Deberías haber pensado en eso antes. Usted aprenderá su lesson por ser malo, ahora cállate, zorra indefenso!" **("You should have thought of that before. You will learn your lesson for being bad, now shut up, you helpless slut!")**  
_

_"Por favor, que alguien me ayude! Nunca me inclino ante ti y escuchar como un perro faldero de mierda." **("Please someone help me! I will never bow down to you and listen like a fucking lap dog.")**  
_

_"Sólo se doblará cuando quiero que chuparme la polla. Usted va a escuchar o voy a hacer esto para todas las mujeres aquí como castigo por tus palabras!" **("You will only bow when I want you to suck my cock. You will listen or I will do this to every woman here as a punishment for your words!" )**_

_He smacked her across the face, pushing himself into her. He yelled at her to make a noise to scream, but she stayed silent not reacting to what he was doing. She pushed her tears back as her grabbed a metal tool and repeatedly hit her until she whimpered. He stopped hitting her to only focus on himself. He spilled his seed into her, making her feel dirty. He had placed an infertility spell on himself so she wouldn't get pregnant and when the time was right he would take the spell off. He looked at the broken little girl of 13 years lying on the floor crying, for her mother.  
_

_In English he spoke to her softly pulling the stray hair away from her face, "Your mother won't be coming because she doesn't want this to happen to her, she has a punishment as well for being bad. SO she left you here instead as a trade instead."_

_Sofia broke down in sobs as he tied her arms to the wooden post, kicking dirt in her face. He left slamming the door and locking it. She looked up at the one window that was locked shut with bars on it, she saw a small bird stuck in a nest unable to fly down like it's siblings. She was that bird, lonely, lost and scared, with no way out. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Godric stared a petrified Sofia in the corner sobbing with a blanket covering her. He had saw the flash back, that was triggered by his movement. He couldn't believe what he had witnessed a scared woman on the floor just as she was in the memory. She was scared, lost and lonely all over again.

"I cannot believe that happened to you. I should have stopped myself, I am sorry. Please stop crying, please my love. It's over your safe, you have me as I have you. I will protect you from them." Godric held her in his arms. Cradling her, he kissed her forehead she looked up and smiled, "It isn't your fault, it was overwhelming. I need to get ready. I can feel my father's presence arriving shortly."

She teleported from his arms into the bathroom. He heard movement, but he heard soft sniffles of her trying to hold back her tears and stay strong. Twenty minutes later she came out, with her natural curls, make up to cover up the marks and bruises, and a braid made out of her hair made into a head band. She wore a white laced tight shirt with a light aqua high low skirt and a braided brown belt to top it off. She looked happy on the outside but, Godric knew it was a facade she was forced to put on. She walked over to her shoe rack and put on her nude colored sandals. She walked up to him, smiling.

"How do I look?"

"Amazing. The cut on your cheek has healed? I guess I must have bit my lip during the kiss and you took some blood, because I can feel you."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be. I can feel you are upset, don't let what happened up here effect you. I know you have much to tell me but we will speak when your father has left, even if you don't want to. Okay, sweetheart?"

"Alright, let's go my dad is getting impatient." She smiled as he kissed the tip of her nose.

We walked down the step hand in hand. I knew everyone was in the dinning area. Godric felt his child's confusion and Sofia's nervousness. He smiled at her as they entered the room. She giggled, everyone turned around to see her.

"Hello Father. How are-"

She was cut off by another voice, "I missed you!"

A brunette little girl with curls at the tips of her hair and piercing blue eyes ran towards Sofia in a Gaelic/Fairy tradition dress as green as Sofia's eyes. Sofia scooped her up almost in tears, hugging her.

Her father spoke up, "Everyone I am Harold, King of the Elemental Fae, and this is Katalina my granddaughter and the daughter of Sofia."

Eric and Isabel were in shocked but, assumed it was a relative of hers. Godric was still stuck on the word, Daughter.

Godric then asked "Wait, this is your child?"

* * *

**MEET KATALINA! **

**SURPRISE. **

**I am so happy. I made it extra long this chapter to make up for the shorter ones. BUT, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Follow, favorite and review! **

**xoxo**

**-S**


	6. On the run

_A brunette little girl with curls at the tips of her hair and piercing blue eyes ran towards Sofia in a Gaelic/Fairy tradition dress as green as Sofia's eyes. Sofia scooped her up almost in tears, hugging her._

_Her father spoke up, "Everyone I am Harold, King of the Elemental Fae, and this is Katalina my granddaughter and the daughter of Sofia."_

_Eric and Isabel were in shocked but, assumed it was a relative of hers. Godric was still stuck on the word, Daughter._

_Godric then asked "Wait, this is your child?"_

* * *

_Third Person POV_

Godric stood there absolutely shocked. Is this what she meant? He never thought she would have had a child, who was the father's child? She trusted Russell enough to stay here, use her powers in front of him, bring her daughter in front of him? The Russell Godric had known was vicious, ruthless, sadistic, evil. Over all this Godric could only look at the little girl with light brown hair with bouncy curls at the tips, her blue eyes more blue than his own child's, it wasn't the color of the North Sea like Eric's but an electric blue. She looked so much like Sofia yet so different. She was absolutely adorable and small. Her name was as beautiful as her, in Godric's mind.

Sofia became nervous, she scooped Kat in her arms,giving her a kiss on the cheek and began to speak, "I bet you three are wonder what is going on. If you will sit down I can explain." She nodded towards the butler, placing Kat on the floor and running towards him she asked, "Hi, Bobby! How's the puppy?"

"She is quite delightful. Let's go see Helen, I am sure she would love to see how her favorite princess has been." The butler grabbed Kat's hand and led her out of the room, Godric watched him feeling immediately protective of her.

"Okay, well.. Where do I begin?"Sofia saying leaning against the desk in the office area after shutting the door.

"The beginning would be great." Eric shot at her absolutely annoyed now, his maker would now be drawn into this mess.

She scowled at him, rolling his eyes she began her story; starting with her mother leaving her in Spain, leaving certain details out, that were not important for them to know.

* * *

"HELEN!" Kat ran towards the wolf. Helen was head of security and the protector of Katalina whenever she was around. Helen loved Kat, she reminded her of her kids when they were little, Ron and Emma who were 18 and 20.

Bobby walked towards Helen and nodded towards her. Kat hugged Helen.

"I missed you so! How is Em and Ron?"

"They are great, how are you?" Helen hugged the little girl and looked at her, looking at what she was wearing she stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Come on, Kitty Kat lets get you changed."

"...I hate it when you call me that..." Kat slumped her shoulders following Helen into the house.

"Oh, I know but that's why I love it."

* * *

"What she's a Bishop?" Eric questioned her.

The bishops were one of the most known witches in the supernatural world, they were powerful and thriving. The women were always more powerful. Eric remembered Bridget Bishop, she was beautiful and daring but a crazy one. Even though people claimed she was only a healer, everyone knew she was a kind of women that got into a lot of trouble with the wrong people.

"Yes, she doesn't know it yet. She doesn't know who her father is, and she won't. It's to dangerous. She isn't even suppose to be here, if Division finds out-"

Harold cut off Sofia, "Division won't know. Jackson will never know, you can easily say it's your cousin or something. Jackson doesn't know who I am or your life other than your mother. For all he knows, you were left by your mom in Spain and found her, reconnected and was recommend to Division by there finest agent."

"Then why is she here? You are risking her life and yours by coming here!"

Harold sighed, "There is some issues going on with the Fae realm, Kat is in more danger there than here. The water Fae are getting to powerful and are attacking the kingdoms. They will come after me eventually and they could capture Kat and we all know how that will end. I can't-"

A knock at the door interrupted Harold, a guard came through the door, "I'm sorry sir, but you have a webcam feed from Micheal saying it's urgent along with Greg Sanders and Neville Harmwood."

"Greg Sanders from CIA? Isn't he dead?" Isabel asked.

"I have my ways." Sofia winked towards her. Russell grabbed the remote control and pointed it towards the picturing hanging over the fireplace, the photo split down the middle revealing a large built in computer screen.

"For special occasions." Russell said to Sofia.

"About time you upgraded. Impressed." She laughed.

All three appeared on the screen, Harmwood was the from division. He hacked anything from hospital records to CIA missions. Greg Sanders was framed for the murder of two FBI agents, and shot on sight leaving him "dead" trying to help Micheal and Sofia escape from a bombing two blocks away, after a mission gone wrong. He's been in hiding ever since.

Harmwood sat in the middle of the screen, while Micheal was to the right of him leaning in front of the screen while Greg was to the left standing behind Harmwood pacing back in forth.

Micheal spoke up at a fast pace the minute he was visual,"Fi-Fi!" Sofia hated that nickname. (Pronounced Fee-Fee) "You need to lay low, we are coming to get you! You're cover has been compromised! Harmwood is getting his jet here in 30 minutes we are all coming, make sure you have all security on alert becau- What is your dad doing there? Is that Godric and his child and Isabel? What is going on? Sofia we have to talk Russell and you. It's imperative."

"Micheal, you can trust them their have proven themselves loyal. Trust me they won't say anything."

He sighed. Sofia started to get nervous, Micheal always was calm and cool knew what to do, why is he sighing acting nervous?

"What is it!"

"Operation Lighthouse. Remember that?"

"Of course, 30 armed guards, only three of us made it out of the six on our team. I seduced the Russian ambassador, Demetri Tasarov, we were to obtain the codes to his security vault and take the list supernaturals and bring it to Division for safe keeping before it was released to the public."

"You remember how Rogan was suppose to kill him so no evidence was to be released and it would look like a terrorist hit? Rogan failed and you had to-"

"Shoot him from the warehouse at the press conference."

"He was being protected by the Shadows. They linked his assassination to you. They are coming for you, Division is leaving you out in the open. They have denied you and are planning on cancelling you. Harmwood still has the division program. You failed your mission and now they want you dead for it. "

"...What? Cancellation?" Sofia kept a stone face.

"What's cancellation?" Isabel asked Russell.

Russell quietly said, as if scared to speak out loud,"They send a cleaner, a division member specially designed to clean up missions to make them look like an accident, cancellation is to kill an agent who disobeyed an order, gone rouge or is compromised enough to jeopardized Division."

Godric and Eric looked at each other completely shocked. Harold seemed to be hit with a ton of bricks.

"We will not stand here and watch you get cancelled. We are going rouge, Harmwood, Greg, I and..."

"Me. Why hello there old friend. It has been a while." Nicole. She was a Japanese-American, beautiful but deadly. Her small figure was the muscle of a trained killer. Division made her sound like a monster even though I knew better.

She smirked, "Sofia, Division is going down. They use us like robots. Do you not remember all those conversations we had when we planned to leave for good? They trained us to kill and do their dirty work, breaking everything we had believed in and when their agent is in need they dump you, now how is that a 'family' as Jackson used to say? It ends now, it's a new age, a new time and Division going down and ending this madness is apart of it.'"

Greg spoke up,"Sofia, I know Division is were you grew up, it was like home but this your new home. We can protect you."

Harmwood spoke up,"The jets here see you in a bit, we are at my safe house in... well you know where, the "Stone house", it's not safe to say out loud. Get all your weapons packed we have to get you as far as you can from operations. Stay safe, promise me?"

Sofia sighed, "I promise, Geek." He nodded and cut off the feed.

* * *

"What about Kat? You can't just go rouge against them. This is Division we are talking about." Harold yelled at Sofia. All the vampires stood watching not wanting to interfere.

Sofia walked towards her father, "You don't think I know it's Division? I know what I am up against! I can't have Katalina living in a world where she won't know where her mother is, if I will come home. This is my daughter! I have to protect her for the future so she won't worry who is following her or will target her. I need to know when I die, she is safe! So if that means taking out Division then I will do it. Those people in there don't know what it means to be normal. They don't have an identity, they are forced to be there and fight and save the world, but in reality it's just who Division hates they are taking out. I need to do this, I am already dead to them. Whether it's them or the shadows I will be shown no mercy. I failed as an agent and that is what I will be remembered as. I am taking them down and helping not only myself, Kat but the other agents. You need to take Kat back to Fae they won't attack you now, they aren't powerful enough. I will move mom to a safe house with us, Russell can protect Kat if anything. Like you said the enemy will use her and we all know how that ends. I will call my contacts and have a defense system set up for back up. You, mom, Kat, and everyone else will not contact me unless it's safe line I have established. Division is going down and I will be the one to put the bullet through Jackson's head. No one will stop me. It is their time now."

Sofia turned to walk out as her father yelled behind her,"Your making a huge mistake, Sofia! You'll regret it."

She stopped and said with her back facing them and her head turned over her shoulder "No I am not and you know it. You saw what they did to mom. I am fighting for something Division claims to be doing, I'm saving lives. So you stand with me or against me, it's your choice."

Sofia turned around and left the room, not looking back. She was nervous but determined. That was the reason she joined Division to become strong, only she had noticed what Nicole had hated about it. They were killers and only that. Nicole and her had talked about going rouge together but with Micheal joining she couldn't risk his life. Now was her chance to finally take it down and put an end to it.

* * *

Godric stormed into Sofia's room, slamming the door behind him. His eyes widen with the site of multiple guns ranging in size lying on her bed.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" Godric yelled at her.

Sofia was grabbing the ammo for her Heckler & Koch MP7,

"What does it look like I am doing? Loading my guns into a bag just like Harmwood said."

"No, I mean why are you doing this? To your father? To yourself? To me? To Katalina?"

"Division will find out about Kat it's a matter of time, I slipped and said something I shouldn't have. Now they will be analyzing everything I have ever said, done or been. I can't let her or anyone else get hurt. I have to do this. I have been dreaming of this since I met Nicole."

"You can just hide, wherever you want we will go. Katalina, you and I. You are my mate that's why we have this pull, I need you and you need me. You are important to me and Kat is important to you and if she is important to you then she is my priority. I am not losing you. Pick a place anywhere you want and we will go. We can go to Greece, Russia, or Brazil. You name it and us three will go and not worry about anything."Godric was practically begging her.

"I can't just leave them there. We have people who want to see Division go down as much as we would. We aren't alone. I have to do this. What if it was Eric? What would you do?"

"Then, I am going with you."

"No you are not! I will not have you there, you will be vulnerable in the day. These people aren't normal vampires or civilians. They know every weakness, every flaw.I can't let you jeopardize everything you have. I won't allow it."

He kissed her, hard. He wasn't going to let her go and take down Division and try to save the world. This woman, was his. He has felt something with her.

"I can't. Too much is going on right now. If you won't hide then at least lay low for now. Let this blow over for a bit, regroup and take Kat with you. Your father can control the situation in Fae if Kat isn't there. Don't let your mom move then, it will look suspicious. I have a safe house not to far from the coordinates Micheal has sent you of their safe house. Have Micheal continue at Division, kind of like a mole, being our eyes and ears. Let him pretend he has no clue where you are, that way Micheal isn't being tied to you and same for Harmwood. Don't tell them where we are but you can visit them and stay in constant contact with them keeping Katalina safe in case they were to be followed. So lay low. You can't go in shooting at them they are expecting it now, let them think you are in hiding for good. Then, when everything has gotten under control we strike. It's better that way. Trust me."

She nodded, "Fine, but we need to go now. I will have to set up a database and stock up on weapons and a safe room."

"We will be okay, trust me. After all this is over we can be family and move far far away." Godric said hugging her. Sofia smiled at the fact Godric called Kat and her family.

"Fine, but Division first then, I want a little cottage in Russia, surrounded by forests and long nights. We can be together and not have a worry in the world." Sofia smiled at her dream, that was her goal to be a normal mother with her child and someone she loved in a simple little house, not with a care in the world.

* * *

Sofia continued to pack, Godric kissed her neck as he left the room to tell the others the plan. He went down the stairs smiling at the thought of having a family. Even if Katalina wasn't his child he wanted to raise her as his own. He felt something with Sofia and he couldn't just let it go. He had this scary feeling this wasn't going to end well, but knew he would try his hardest, now it was his fight.

Godric entered the office area again," I spoke to her."

Harold quickly stepped forward and spoke,"Well... What did she say? Is she going to be a idiot and fight against division?"

Russell intervened,"She isn't an idiot! She grew some fucking balls! Unlike her father, who is to scared of Jackson to make a move."

"I am not scared of him! He will kill her if he knows she is rouge. And Kat is endangered!" Harold snapped at his closest friends.

"He is going to kill her regardless, Kat will be either way. So you are going against your own daughter. No wonder she won't take the throne, then she will have to spend more time than needed with you!" Russell countered.

Talbot tried to cut in by saying, "Russell, honey. Please relax." But was quickly screamed over by Harold.

"I will defang you. You don't know my daughter than I do! I am her father!"

Russell fangs jutted out, along with his European accent coming forward,"Than start acting like one! I have seen her more than you, cared for her as a child when you were off in your realm selfish to not care for her, while her mother was away. I know your daughter better than you. You don't even stand by her cause you are a selfish son of a bitch who has his nose so far up ass all he smells like is shit."

Harold eyes turned a cloudy red and Godric stepped in, "We decided on something everyone can agree on. Now sit down please."

Godric sat down as did Russell, Harold, Isabel, Eric and Talbot. He told everyone of his plans of taking Kat and Sofia into hiding then, when Harold controlled everything to take Kat back and they will stop Division.

Eric got up and walked out muttering, "Fucking idiots!" Godric and Isabel were out in a flash chasing after him.

"What did you just say?" Godric question his child, standing out the front door along with Isabel and his child on the stoop of the stairs.

"How can you fucking drop everything for some woman you just met? How can you do something so idiotic! Can't you see this will end badly? She is a Witch/Fae, she has a child with probably some man who got out of there in time, she doesn't even have her daughter live with her as if she is shameful, she joins a secret government agency by choice that are only there to kill and torture, she is close with a madman, her father is a ruthless king, friends with a man that killed two men, has this fantasy about taking down one of the most powerful organizations, and yet, again tries to dump her child upon them like she is a gift to pass around. She is trouble, Godric! We all know it, except you! She is nothing but a sneaky whore who managed to play you to her advantage!"

Godric had his had wrapped around Eric's throat, "You will not speak to mate as if she is nothing! Not only is she my mate but, have I taught you nothing in respect? Who are you to judge how she does things? Wasn't it you who wanted to fight the madman at the ball full of loyal subjects of his! Watch your words or I will-"

"Let him speak for himself" Sofia appeared behind Godric, placing a hand on his arm trying to get him to release Eric. "Please." Godric slowly weakened his grip on Eric.

Eric scoffed, As Godric spoke, "You heard what he said? Yet, you want me to release him?"

"Yes. He has every right to speak as he pleases, he is old enough to express himself." She looked at Eric who had hatred seeping through him, crashing on Sofia. He had liked Sofia until this moment.

"I understand you want to know why I am doing this, here is why. I was dumped in Spain with my maternal family, my mother went to Division learning how to protect herself instead of me. I was raped and beaten by my uncles and their friends, the other women and I were nothing but meat to fuck and beat. I was the most powerful in the group , my uncles knew that forcing me to have sex with a bishop in order to have a powerful child. You only knew I had a child with a Bishop nothing more. I ran and met with my mother. When I saw my father I begged him to guard Katalina, so she would be protected from the two most powerful witch clans and Division. I joined Division to get myself clean, off the drugs they put me on, to become stronger, to fight evil. Yet, I didn't know that I was fighting with Evil, I couldn't leave with Nicole. Especially, due to Micheal being new. I stayed and sacrificed myself to being his mentor. That 'Madman' happens to be the one person who has helped me, Katalina and even you. Did you even know your Queen planned your murder yet, who saved you without even you knowing? Russell did that. He does think irrationally when determined but, you cannot be the judge due to your actions. My father is ruthless because if he is not the faes will be driven into extinction like Vampires once almost caused. Greg, saved Micheal and my life; He didn't even kill those two men. Two agents from Shadows did, framing him. Now if you think Division is just as bad as I thought why would you mock the choice I have to destroy it? You should be on my side because they are killing and torturing those who have done nothing wrong. I do not pass my daughter around like a re-gifted item! I protect her as I protect my beliefs. If that means not seeing my child then so be it, but I know the most important thing about being a parent is sacrificing what you want to protect your child. I would have thought you'd understood, since you have your child and all. I never asked Godric to get involved, he offered, I declined, he insisted and I had no choice but accept. Now if you don't approve of me, good. I do not care what some barbarian thinks of me. You know why I call you a barbarian, because someone with age and wisdom like you have wouldn't be judging; instead helping or questioning me instead of throwing a temper tantrum, the same way Katalina does when she cannot get ice cream. Especially you to yell at your own maker because you don't understand what I am doing, he has nothing to do with my choices. So I highly recommend you apologize to your maker and question me next time, but then again what do I know, Northman? I am only a sneaky whore who is only trouble."

Sofia turned and nodded to all three of them and opened the door. They all watched her as she picked up Katalina hugging her saying, how much she missed her. She went upstairs to tell her daughter that, the two of them and a good friend Godric were going to all hang out. Katalina jumped at the offer saying, who was the friend. When Kat learned it was Godric she was excited and that she was going to see Uncle Mike again made her even more happy.

Sofia grabbed her bags and Katalina's bag and went downstairs. Receiving cold glares from Eric she said goodbye with everyone. Godric picked up Katalina as she asked a million questions to Godric about his coldness and age. Sofia left information about the secure safe line and left towards the car by Godric and Kat. Sitting in the car shot gun, Sofia looked behind her to see Kat playing with barbie dolls as the drove. Godric took one hand off the steering wheel, grabbing her hand he leaned over and kissed her on the lips before the traffic light turned green.

Godric was unsure of what he got himself into but, he was ready to do anything for Sofia and Kat. They were his family now. She was his mate and Katalina was his mate's child making it his own. The car ride was full of laughter and stories Sofia told about Kat being a baby and Kat told stories about her time in Fae which she kept saying it was only a week long. Godric talked to Kat as if he had known her forever. Sofia and Godric secretly hoped this moment would last forever, not knowing what could happen.


End file.
